


Not Fair

by LeftoverFT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Keith is a sweetheart, M/M, Shitty af lmfao, but Lance doesn't know that lol, he didn't mean harm, really poorly written angst in my opinion, tgey try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: It's not fair that Keith is so much better, it's not fair that he's important to the group while Lance is just some reject sideshow. Uodate: I just read over this, and oh my god.





	1. Chapter 1

It so wasn't fair. Just because Keith was better at hand to hand combat, piloting, and getting things done quickly, wasn't a reason to boot Lance off the mission he wanted.

It was bad enough that Keith got everything that Lance wanted without even trying, but now he was getting to go on missions with Shiro. Alone, just the two of them kicking Galra butt, and it wasn't fair.

Lance laid on his bed, glaring at the wall, thinking of his rival. He was just as good as Keith, so why do all their team members seem to chose him over Lance?

He kicked off his shoes, rolling over to lay on his stomach. His mom wouldn't treat him like this. She'd see that he's doing amazing and make him and all his siblings some homemade cookies.

Sadly he was planets away from his mom, and all he had here was goop to eat.

Maybe he should mope around Hunk until he hung out with him? Unless Hunk was still training, then Allura would get mad at him if he interrupted Hunk.

Lance could be something cool right now if it weren't for Keith. He could be on a mission with Shiro, helping save the universe.

But nope, mulletman decided he had to take everything that made Lance happy away from him. The interests of his friends, cool missions, Shiro, even his spot as the best pilot.

"What does he even get out of it?" Lance asked his empty room, watching the ceiling. "What's so great about Keith anyways?"

Sure Keith was quiet, more considerate, cautious, more experienced, and nicer to be around, but that didn't mean he was better than Lance.

Lance licked his lips and thought back over his thoughts.

'Oh shit, Keith is better than me. No wonder Allura and Shiro like him more. No wonder he gets all the special missions. And everyone likes to talk to him, he doesn't say stupid shit… like me, he's way better.' Lance sucked in a deep breath.

"This can't be right. There no way that jerk is better than me! I'll, I'll ask Allura," he rolled off his bed and threw his shoes back on, heading out to find the princess.

While walking around the empty ship, he couldn't stop himself from thinking. Is that why Shiro hardly actually talks to him? Or why Pidge looks so disinterested when he tells them different stories? Allura always did seem to prefer Keith over him, and Coran was nice to everyone, no doubt he was only nice to Lance to make him not feel excluded.

Was Hunk his only real friend anymore? Or had he lost interest too?

Lance wiped his hands off onto his pants, hands starting to shake through all his thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't talk to Allura.

Everything was fine. It's all fine, he's making it all up in his head. Everyone likes him, he's Lance, the funny comic relief. They all liked him.

Everyone but Keith.

He turned around and headed back to his room, sweat rolling down his forehead, hands shaking, and no doubt he was paler than usual. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to talk to anyone, but what if he was more of a burden than a help?

Lance shook his head, he'd wait it out. He'd see how the others act around him.

  
It took all of two days to make his worry greater. Lance was currently talking to Shiro, or rather talking at Shiro. His chest felt tight as he continued to speak.

"So that's when I told her to keep walking, cause there's no way I'd fall for her tricks. She was obviously after my money, but sucks to be her, cause I didn't have any money in the first place," Shiro nodded, he was looking off towards where Keith was.

Lance knew Shiro was a busy guy, that's why he liked to talk to him, it reassured him that despite his business, Shiro would still make time for him. But right now he just felt like a nuisance.

"Okay, bye Shiro," Lance started to head off into the general direction of his room, getting a nod and short farewell from his idol.

His chest felt tighter, like a snake had wrapped it's way around him and was slowly constricting, breaking his ribs one at a time. It hurt, especially knowing that if he was Keith, he'd have Shiro's full attention.

It was probably because Keith was handsome and talented, and as much as Lance liked to brag, he knew he wasn't all that. Wide shoulders, lanky body, and long limbs. He couldn't attract anyone even if he was the last male in the universe.

He reached his room, it's emptiness sending a shiver down his spine. He was used to being around others, he liked being surrounded by people. Usually any other day, he'd be talking to anyone and everyone, lounging in one of the empty observatory with the rest of the team.

The past few days he just wasn't feeling it, feeling anything. Anything besides disgust for himself. He really was annoying, even he didn't want to be around himself.

No wonder everyone likes Keith more.

He curled up onto his bed and fell into a light sleep. He could deal with these self-deprecating thoughts later.

It only felt like five minutes later when he was scared awake by the sound of knocking on his door. When he had finally gotten his breath under control, he answered it, seeing a grumpy Keith on the other side.

"Heya Keith. What do you want? Come to admire my room?" Lance tried to keep up his normal banter and teasing, but his voice sounded flat even in his ears.

"You have the smallest room out of all of us, Lance. No I'm not here to admire it. You didn't show up for dinner, so Coran told me to check on you." Keith seemed bored, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well you can strut right on back to him and tell him I'm fine," Lance was about to shut the door when Keith shoved him, walking into Lance's room. He shut the door behind him and looked over Lance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little homesick. What's wrong with you mulletman? You're pushier than usual," Lance countered, sitting on his bed.

Keith glared at him, but he ended up joining him on the bed, siting across from Lance. "When you're homesick, you're clingier. What's really wrong."

"Screw off Keith, you've never cared before now. Just let me handle it."

"What do you mean? I've helped you plenty of other times, we've had several bonding moments!" Keith watched Lance roll his eyes, scoffing loudly.

"I don't know what your definition of bonding moments is, but it must be way different from mine. Stealing all the spotlight, being everyone's favorite, those aren't bonding moments." Lance laid back on his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Lance? You think I'm everyone's favorite?" Keith spoke slowly now, not moving though.

"Of course you are! Everyone likes you more, Shiro, Allura, probably even Hunk. sure it's my own fault for being an annoying dunce, but still!" Lance sighed and rubbed at his face.

He shut his eyes, he was feeling a hell of a lot more tired. Maybe if he fell asleep, Keith would leave.

"Lance, you know you're an important part of Voltron."

"That doesn't make me an important part of the team."

Everything was still, Lance was sure Keith could hear his heartbeat. It thumped loudly and quickly, feeling like it could burst through his chest.

Then he felt Keith shift, moving closer. It wasn't until he felt arms wrapping around him that he opened his eyes again. Keith had him in a tight hug, it was warm and made him feel cozy.

"Keith-"

"Shut up and listen," Keith whispered to him, voice strained, "Lance, I don't know what put the idea that you were less than everyone else into your head, but snap out of it. You're an important part of the team, you're one of us as much as I or Hunk or even Pidge are. We're all part of this crazy fucking team. Stop acting like an idiot, you're important."

Lance didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this from Keith, maybe Hunk or possibly Shiro, but not Keith.

He couldn't leave a guy hanging though, so he hugged him back, feeling Keith pull him closer. He was warm, and Lance was definitely appreciative of that.

"Lance?"

"I thought you hated me?" Lance asked, cause he couldn't help it, he was curious.

Keith laughed, it actually sounded genuine too, telling Lance, "no, you're the one who hates me."

"I don't hate you, maybe a little jealous, but I don't hate you." Lance closed his eyes back, it was getting harder to stay awake, he was still drowsy from his earlier nap, and being held wasn't helping.

"So it was miscommunication, huh? Then can we put this rivalry bullshit aside? Maybe help each other out instead? Maybe on my next mission, I'll bring you instead of Shiro," Lance nodded, to tired to say much else.

He felt Keith roll them over, now laying on their sides. He was pulled closer to the other Paladin, but he didn't feel like fighting it, and Keith smelled pretty good too, so it was a win.

"Now we can be friends right? I'll help you get past all this dumb self-deprecating crap. Maybe later we can even be something more?" Keith sounded tired too, and Lance would've made a cocky joke, but he was focusing too hard on trying to understand what Keith was implying.

He nodded off fairly soon after that, breathing in Keith's scent, wrapped up in his arms and the blankets.

  
Keith stayed true to his words as well, taking Lance on missions with him, keeping him entertained, making sure he ate every meal and talked to their friends from time to time.

It took about a month for Lance to get back to full normality, and when he did, it almost seemed like the whole ship sighed in relief. He was glad to be back in action, thoughts of being lesser and unneeded all out of the way.

And Keith still stayed by him, he was still a cocky jerk, but he was there. Helping Lance and even letting Lance help him.

It wasn't until late one evening that Lance finally got the thank him. He found Keith sitting alone in the kitchen, staring off into space.

Lance slid into a seat next to him, poking his side.

"Hey buddy, what's on your mind?" He asked, knocking Keith out of his thoughts.

"About the Galra, on our last mission we-"

"Hold up! Before we get in too deep, I need to say something," Lance interrupted. He had no qualms to listening to Keith's concerns, but first he wanted to deal with thanking his friend.

Keith have him a skeptical look, but stayed quiet. Lance sighed, rolling his neck, "about earlier, like a month ago? Around this day, when you busted into my room and hugged some sense into me. About that, thanks. I really owe you one."

Keith stayed quiet for a bit longer before smirking. "You owe me one, right? Okay, then you owe me a date. And if we're going to have a date, it's gotta be back at home, where there's actual good places to have a date at. So until then, you'll just have to go out with me."

"What!? What logic is that? I have to date you until you can take me on a date?" Lance scoffed and shook his head no.

"You said you owe me, so this is how you'll repay me. It's simple, Lance. Be my boyfriend, and after our date, if it's bad, we can break up, if it's good, we'll keep dating. Simple." Keith's smirk seemed to get wider as Lance sputtered out half said words.

"Not fair!"

"It's your fault for being depressed."

Lance groaned but nodded nonetheless, "okay, but you better be a good boyfriend. Treat me like royalty or something."

Keith gave him a genuine smile, "I already do, Princess."

Lance thumped his head against the table, looking at Keith with disdain. "Okay Prince Charming, where do you plan to take me for our first date?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's their date. 
> 
> Okay, bye

Lance had to admit, he was impressed.

He and Keith had been together for about three months now, and it wasn't until now that they could go on their first date. It was definitely worth the wait.

They were on a small planet they had just liberated when Keith dragged him off towards a small town. They hadn't had much time alone since Keith had said they were together, and Lance had to admit, he was a little excited.

They hadn't changed much when they got together, they still argued and Lance still struggled to one up Keith on a daily basis, but there were little changes. Keith sat next to him at every meal, sometimes they shared a room and told silly stories about the past to each other. They exchanged compliments now as well, not just halfhearted insults.

Keith loved to mess with Lance through compliments. Gushing on him after a good practice, commenting on his smooth skin after a shower, anything he could say, he'd say it. It wasn't that Lance didn't like them, he loved it, he had never received a lot of compliments like this before, he just wasn't used to it. He'd stutter off a confirmation that he had heard what Keith had said, or some fake moxie filled reply.

He liked how things were, it was nice to be with Keith, not that he'd admit it.

The town didn't have many people in it, it was fairly empty, but it was still a pretty place to take a stroll in. Not that they were taking a stroll, it felt more like he was being dragged. Keith's hand was wrapped securely around his wrist, and he didn't have the heart to pull away.

He was led into a tiny restaurant, it almost looked like a pizza parlor of sorts. Small, round tables filled the room, nice waiters shifting around, and a homey aroma in the air. It was a nice place, Lance couldn't help but enjoy it.

Keith smiled back at him, going to the counter and ordering something off the menu. Lance couldn't tell what any of it was, but hopefully it's taste as good as it smelled.

"You wanna choose a table?" Keith had snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nodded, grinning.

"Sure thing, I know the perfect place to sit," he led Keith this time, to a table in the back, near a round window. It was a little booth for two, and Lance knew it'd be perfect for whatever Keith was planning.

"So what's all this for?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Hm, can't tell? I thought the oh so clever Lance could figure it out. It's our first date, obviously." And satisfaction brought it back.

He had to admit, it felt nice to hear Keith say they were on a date. "Oh really? You gonna hold my hand under the table then?"

"I don't know, would that complete your first date fantasy?" Keith smirked over at him, rubbing his leg up Lance's under the table.

"Why, of course! What boy doesn't dream of holding hands with another handsome boy on their first date?" He brushed his leg back against Keith's, feeling Keith's hand bump his own.

He let his fingers interlock with Keith's, taking in the warm smile he got. He felt like he was making a stupid face, a too wide grin that made him look like a fool, but Keith didn't say anything about it, and kept on his own smile.

"You're right, I myself have dreamed about this for a while. Let's see if we can make this the best first date two guys in space have ever been on."

"You better, I'm relying on you, Mr. Samurai. You better make my dreams a reality," Lance leaned in, resting his chin on his hand.

"Or what?" Keith asked, leaning in to meet him.

"You'll have to take me on another date, to make up for a bad first date."

Keith chuckled and nodded, "and if this date goes well, what will happen?"

"You'll have to take me on another date too, cause like hell I'd let someone as good as you get away," Lance smiled when he got another laugh from Keith.

The other male leaned in closer, whispering in a hushed tone, "then let's make this date perfect." He closed the distance between him and Lance, feeling Lance grin against his lips.

There was no way this date wouldn't be perfect. As long as Lance was here, smiling like a dork, then he'd count this as a successful first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumblr @ A2hstuck for another fic or whatever, if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed, bye

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a second chapter if I'm not lazy. It's hecka late where i am lol. This is probably really ooc, but idc, I'm going to bed


End file.
